The New Girl in Town
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: With Bruce away on a meeting, a strange woman, claiming to work for Hades, comes to Wayne Manor. She offers to be his assistant. Terry, not knowing what to do, accepts. They form a friendship. T because I'm paranoid. Feel free to review and criticize! (Please?) There will be a sequel at one point.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll make one thing clear: this is in a different universe than the Sneak Peek Rewritten one.**

* * *

It was raining out as I walked on the pavement, with my cloak concealing me. I had no money, and only one set of clothes, so I couldn't rent an apartment. I did have the option of going to a homeless shelter, but they would think I was a criminal based on my pure white skin. That was the thing about normal humans, not half humans like me or those ones that worked with people like me. They seemed to be scared of everything that weren't purely human.

Besides, it wouldn't serve my best interests. Homeless shelters wouldn't help me anyway. I had another place in mind, and that was Wayne Manor.

* * *

I was vacuuming the floor of Wayne Manor when I heard the doorbell ring. I turned the vacuum off and took a monkey wrench, just to be safe.

I crept up to the door and stood beside it, leaning against the wall. A clap of thunder boomed as I slowly turned around and opened the door, wide enough to see who was standing there.

There was a person with a zipped black cloak. The hood was low enough to conceal their face, and I could only see their chin., which was completely white.

I lifted the monkey wrench and brought it down, convinced that I'd run into a criminal. I thought it would knock 'em out, but somehow it didn't hit the person.

OK, time for a recap.

You're probably wondering why I was vacuuming the floor of Wayne Manor. So the old man had this meeting in Indonesia to discuss investments and partnerships with all these other companies, and apparently there were so many of them coming that the stay there would last about a month, if not more. Before he left, the old man told me it was my responsibility to make sure his home was clean and no one had broken in while he was away. And most certainly make sure that no one found the Batcave when I wasn't in the house.

Now someone who probably wanted to break was here.

"Relax," the person said. I realized it was a woman's voice. "I mean you no harm. I've come here to stay. And help you."

She took of her hood and came in. I closed the door and got a very good look at her.

She had raven black corkscrew curls, and pure white skin. Her eyes were icy blue, and they were cold (no pun intended). She looked like she could kill me if she felt like, but decided to be nice and not do it.

"You are the Batman, I assume."

Woah. How did she know that?

"How did you know that?" I asked, bewildered.

"The god Hades sent me here while your old man's away. I have to complete an assignment for him." She removed her cloak, revealing a sleeveless blue top and a and a black skirt with ruffles. "My name is Persephone, by the way. Not the goddess Persephone, but the half Amazon, half human deity Persephone."

She extended her arm for me to shake it, smiling when only a second ago, she looked like she could kill someone. I took it, not knowing a better thing to do.

"I'll be in Bruce's place while you do your work as Batman. Just tell your mother I'm one of his assistants." She sat on the couch, and yawned. "It's been a long journey."

"Okay, then."

Is it just me, or is this girl too weird?


	2. Chapter 2

I took off my mask and got out of the Bat-mobile. It was a long night, fighting gangs, Mad Stan, and bank robbers, as usual.

"How was your night?" Persephone was sitting at the Bat-computer. Her legs were crossed, and her chin rested on her fingers, which were meshed together, and her elbows on her knees. She seemed very interested in me, for some reason.

"Why would you ask?" I was suddenly feeling very annoyed with her, even though she came about two days ago.

She cocked her head to her right. "I'm curious about you, like I am about everything." She turned to the Bat-computer. "I've been looking through your files. You've gone to the Justice Lords' universe, so you might know that ours and theirs isn't the only one." She looked back at me again, her eyes relaxed and calm.

I put my hands on my hips. "OK, lady. You are really annoying, and weird." What I didn't say was that she was kinda fascinating, in a strange way.

She smiled mysteriously. "Somehow, I'm just not surprised." Persephone stood up. "I've learned quite a bit about you. You have a girlfriend, your dad's dead, you have a younger brother, you go to Hamilton Hill High, and you've worked for Mr. Wayne since last year." She walked toward the staircase and began climbing it. "Why don't we have dinner; it's a chance for _you_ to learn a little bit more about _me_."

Come to think about it, I didn't talk to her that much, so I didn't learn too much about Persephone-

Whatever her last name was.

I shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Persephone cooked Greek salad and an Indian side for dinner. After tasting her food, I thought she was the worst cook ever. She was so bad I actually told her. Big mistake on my part. She looked really upset when I told her that.

"No one ever told me that. I thought I was really good."

After dinner, Persephone sat across from me at the dinner table.

"What do you want to know about me?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, then asked, "Where do you come from?"

"I come from another universe. One different from the Justice Lords' and one different from yours."

She leaned in closer.

"Over there, I was born to Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne."


	3. Chapter 3

"My birth was filmed and aired on TV because everyone was so excited about it. My father's parents were shot dead in an alley, and he became so damaged after it that it felt like he could never be happy. It got so bad he turned to stealing money from banks and cars. Even when he got his own reality TV show, met my mother and married her, then had me, he was still never happy.

"I think he could never get over the fact that his parents weren't with him."

It felt like that in this world, too.

"Did he become Batman?" I asked. In the Justice Lords' universe and this universe, her became Batman so what was to say that he didn't become Batman in that universe?

Persephone looked away sadly. "No. But sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he did."

That was a shocker.

"Continuing on.

"My father met Wonder Woman when he was thirty-two. He was a bachelor, and he already had a reality show. The producers were nagging him to turn it into a _Bachelor_ like show where women competed to his bride. That could've been what happened if he never met my mother.

"My mother came from Themyscira. Her mother was Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons. I think her father was Lord Hades. Not the one from this universe, but the one from the universe I come from. She left during the early 1990s because she wanted to help people in the outside world. Two years later, she met my father. He asked her to marry him after about four months, which isn't enough time to date someone and marry them in my opinion."

Persephone pushed her chair back from the table, her arms crossed.

"For years, they tried to conceive a child in private but they couldn't with the media hording them constantly. It wasn't until about twenty or so years after they married that they were finally able to have a child through in vitro fertilisation.

"That child was me."

"The media horded them that much?" I asked. As far as I knew, the old man wouldn't even do an interview with anyone unless it was about Wayne Enterprises.

"You'd be shocked. Anyway, my birth was filmed on camera and aired on TV. I was always watched, and I never had any privacy even from the moment I was born. A lot of kids back then would've thought the idea was entertaining, and I think a lot of kids today still think that way."

I nodded. "I remember from being thirteen or fourteen that there were kids who wanted to be the center of attention."

"I thought so." She tilted her head and smiled strangely.

"I can tell you from first hand experience that in reality, it's not as pleasant as you think it is. Behind the scenes, the producers scripted our episodes. They weren't what actually happened. The truth is, my dad was an alcoholic, and my mother wanted to show me off to the public. The only time she didn't was when she took me to her home island of Themyscira to meet her mother.

"The culture there fascinated me. From the moment I set foot there, I knew that this was the place I'd rather be. There was no media, I could spend time alone when I needed it, and I didn't have to worry about raging alcoholic parents.

"But even if Hippolyta did like me, I still wouldn't have been able to flee, for obvious reasons.

"For years, I was trapped. It felt like there was no escape. Then, when I was seventeen, I went on my dad's computer. Apparently, the computer had passages to alternate universes. When I realized that, I came up with a plan. Whenever I had private time, I went on my dad's computer and looked for other places where I could live. I found this universe. This was the place I wanted to be because it would give me the closest life to the one I wanted. A life of freedom.

"Another reason why I wanted to go there was because of Lord Hades. For some reason, he always fascinated me, and he was alive in this universe, so I thought there was a chance I could meet him. It was a chance for me to learn more about my Greek ancestry since my mother never taught me. It was six months, but I finally managed to pack up and take the passage to this world. I landed on Themyscira. Hippolyta was alive in this world, and if she hated me in the other one, then she would hate me in this one.

"So I stayed in this tower, and when it was night, I snuck out to the gates of Tartarus. I broke in, and closed the doors. As I flew through the realm, I saw lava and raging fires. When I got to Lord Hades throne, he told me I looked like his daughter, with the black hair. But he said I also looked different. I told him my story, and he offered to let me stay with him. But there was a catch: if I chose to stay with him, then I would be his eternal servant. I agreed to stay with him, and he agreed to keep me safe. I've stayed with him ever since."

I leaned on the table. "Why did you leave?"

"Zeus is angry. Someone stole his lightning bolt, and he thought Hades did it, so his soldiers broke in, and Hades sent me away. He told me he'd contact me once it was all clear. Hades knew the old man would be away, so he suggested that I stay at Wayne Manor until he returned. If he returns before Hades is proved innocent, then I'm going to go to a homeless shelter. That's the back-up plan.

"So," Persephone said, lifting her feet onto the table and crossing her ankles. "Any questions?"

Yes. There was one.

"Did you even think about how your parents would feel if they found out you ran away?" I know Mom would've freaked if either me or Matt did that. Then, when whoever it was that ran away was caught, she'd ground us.

"Do you think they would've cared?" she asked. For a moment, I looked into her eyes, and they looked bitter and angry. As though something that meant a lot to her was taken away.

I pursed my lips and didn't say anything.

Persephone got out of her chair and yawned. "If there's a shift needed, then I'll call. I have a little alarm in my room that lets me know if there's a crime in the city. I'm a little tired, so I'll get some sleep. See ya."

I watched her walk away. "See ya."

Wow. What a different life than the one I had. I never thought the old man in another universe would lead a life like that. I didn't expect that from Wonder Woman either.

And from what they both told me about Hades, he didn't seem like the kind of person that would be nice enough to take someone who's gone through 1% of what she has.

Or was he?


	4. Chapter 4

As I flew in the Bat-mobile, Persephone and I talked to each other.

"There's a robbery in the Gotham Central Bank, McGinnis," she said. On the screen, I could see her eyes were relaxed, and she was resting her chin on her hands. She seemed incredibly bored.

I looked down at the city. She was right.

There were about three or four goons standing outside, and one of them was guarding their car, which was likely stolen.

"Oh, and your momma called. She wants you to bring a bag of spaghetti and a couple of cartons of milk. It's already been taken care of."

I put the Bat-mobile on auto-flight and jumped out of it. "What do you mean, it's already been taken care of?" I asked as I ran toward the first goon, who was signaling to the others that they were not bringing in enough.

"I just meant to say that I've bought the spaghetti and milk for you. Thought that was obvious. Guess not." I delivered the first punch and knocked him out. One of the other goons saw me, and began running into the bank. I ran after him.

"Thanks for the favour done," I said, catching up to the second goon and tackling him. "I would've forgotten."

"There's three other goons that need to be dealt with, McGinnis. Maybe we can chat when it's all over and done. How about that McGinnis?"

I caught two of the other goons hiding in the shadows. "Sure."

I crept up on them, taking both of their heads and knocking them together hard enough to send both of them into sleep. I heard footsteps, and turned around. But it was too late.

The fifth goon punched me. I got up. He tried to do it a second time but this time I ducked and elbowed his groin. He groaned, and clutched it, falling to the floor. Outside, I could hear police sirens. Time to flee.

I spread my arms out, revealing my wings. I jumped up toward the ceiling. There was a window in the ceiling, and I kicked it open and flew out into the night, leaving the police to deal with the goons.

* * *

I showered as Persephone waited nearby the Bat-computer, keeping her promise not to look. There was a table nearby, and there were two cartons of milk and a bag of spaghetti. I turned the faucet off and dried myself. Then I put on my pants and walked out.

"So this is what your nights are usually like, huh? Busting the pathetic asses of criminals."

"Yeah," I said, putting on my shirt and jacket. "Gotta go." I turned toward the staircase.

"Oh McGinnis?" Persephone called. I turned to face her. She pointed to the table, with the milk cartons and spaghetti.

"Forgetting something?"


	5. Chapter 5

I lay down on the bed, the blanket covering me up. The canopy was held above me by four bed posts, and I could see it droop down in the dark.

I turned over, tears in eyes. I didn't want to leave Hades. He was like a grandfather to me. Well, that was because regardless of which universe I was in, he was my grandfather. He gave me love, which I never felt with my parents back in my home universe. He treated me like a daughter. He said the Wonder Woman in this universe didn't believe she was actually his daughter, but he told me she was, so that made me his granddaughter. When he first told me to leave, I tried to get him to let me stay but he said he didn't want me getting hurt.

I can still remember him taking my hands and promising that when it was all over, he'd contact me and take me back home. He told me my father would be away for about a month, so while he was dealing with Zeus, I could stay in his home.

"I'll be all right, child," he said. Then he kissed my forehead and hugged me.

That was the last time I saw him. Now I was here with Terry McGinnis. He reminded me of the fact that when I was little, I used to want to have a younger sibling. He was kind of like that sibling to me.

I thought I'd be back with Hades before the month was over. I thought he'd show up at the door of Wayne Manor and tell Terry that he was here to pick me up. Then I'd say goodbye to Terry and promise to write to him, because I found myself liking him a lot. I'd give him my email, (no, seriously, there's actually email in _Tartarus_ of all places) and he'd give his to me, then we'd start writing to each other on a daily basis.

But that's not how it turned out.


	6. Chapter 6

Dana and I were walking down the street. Persephone was at the grocery store, buying food for herself to eat. She was going to be home in about half an hour, and I wanted to introduce Dana to her. She'd known the old man, and she deserved to know who was going to be working in his place while he was away.

"So the old man has a girlfriend?" Dana asked, leaning onto me.

"Nah. She's his secretary." The sky loomed over us. "She works at Wayne Enterprises."

"Ah. Terr, do you want to go to the club tomorrow?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I'd like to."

* * *

"Dana, Persephone. Persephone, Dana."

I stood between the two of them. From the look on Dana's face, she was probably thinking that Persephone was old-fashioned, considering her usual attire. Persephone held out her hand. Dana shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," Persephone said politely, but the look in her eyes told a different story. There was fire behind them, and it was so bad she could burn through Dana's face.

"Ok-ay." Dana was smart enough to tell that Persephone might not have liked her. I could tell she was a little freaked out by the white skin. She probably thought Persephone was a mutant or something, which is pretty much normal in Gotham. Truth be told, I could never tell why her skin was white.

Neither could Persephone herself.

* * *

The phone rang. I picked up the receiver, hoping it was Terry's mother. It wasn't.

It was Bruce Wayne. He was calling from Indonesia. Apparently he was coming about a week and a half earlier than expected. I was so shocked by that that I dropped the receiver. Luckily for me, Terry was in the room, so he answered.

If the old man came a week and a half early, and it was before Hades took me back, then I'd have to leave. I could go to a homeless shelter. Or I could do the assignment he gave me. He said it was my choice whether or not I wanted to do it, and I wasn't exactly sure. I kind of didn't want to do it.

Especially since it meant coming face to face with Wonder Woman.

And there was no way I would do that in a million years. Literally.


	7. Chapter 7

"The old man's coming home tomorrow. I can help you pack up."

I was standing outside Persephone's room. The old man was supposed to come home tomorrow, and Persephone was crazy paranoid. It was mainly because she didn't want to face the old man, but it was also because she didn't want me to get into trouble.

Persephone came out. "Nah, I'm good." She took out a piece of paper and a pen. On it was an email address. As I read it, I realized that it was her email address, and she wanted me to give her mine. I took the pen and went to the nearest table. After I was finished, I handed the paper back to Persephone. She looked like she was kind of sad, and didn't want to leave me alone. It was as though I was more than friends to her. And I don't mean it that way.

Persephone hugged me. "I promise I'll email once I find somewhere to stay. I don't know how long it'll be, but I will eventually."

"Good luck," I said.

We stopped hugging. "I remember I used to want a younger sibling but I never got one. You're like the younger brother I never had."

My eyes widened. I was like a brother to her?

"I'll seeya round, Terry." I watched her go downstairs, never to come back.

* * *

"Terry?" the old man asked.

"Yeah?" I turned around, while I was putting on the Bat-suit.

"Where there any...visitors?"

"Visitors?" By visitors, did he mean Persephone? "No."

"Right," he said slowly. He turned back to the screen.

I'd let Persephone in. She said she was here to help me. All that time she'd been here, I never considered for a split second that the old man would find out in any way. I was so stupid. I'd be lucky if I even made it a day keeping her a secret from the old man.

* * *

I swiped my credit card and took my ticket. Then I found sat on the floor, near the yellow line.

It had been nearly a day since I left Terry, and I already missed him. If it weren't for the old man coming back, then I'd still be at Wayne Manor, helping him with being Batman and what have you.

But if there was one person I missed more, it was Hades. My beloved grandfather.


	8. Chapter 8

I logged onto my email account. In front of me was the keyboard, and the slip with Terry's email on it. It took me two days, but I managed to find a homeless shelter. The guy there wasn't freaked out by my white skin, which was a surprise, considering what life was like back at my home universe.

I clicked on the 'write' section, then entered the word _hello_ in the subject line. Then I typed in Terry's email and began writing.

* * *

I checked my email account four times a day now, even though it was two days since Persephone left. I was kind of worried about her, and I wanted to make sure she was okay. Shockingly enough, there was an email from her.

And it came a lot quicker than I had expected.

We were in the middle of math class, and we had to learn about the radius circle theorem. We were supposed to be typing up a problem involving it and how it can be solved. I kind of didn't know because I was always sleeping in class, so I really didn't care. What I did care about was whether or not the teacher caught me (I can't even remember his name).

Making sure no one was watching me, I clicked on Persephone's email and read it.

* * *

I knocked on the old man's door and waited. I could hear footsteps coming up. And barking.

Slowly, the door opened as it creaked. The old man was there, and boy he did not look happy.

"Terry," he said sternly. That's when it became clear to me.

He knew about Persephone.

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

The old man studied the information on the computer. It included a description of what Persephone looked like, her life before Hades, etc.

"This girl is the daughter of my counterpart from an alternate universe," the old man said slowly, leaning back in the chair and resting his elbows on the arms of the chair. Beside him, Ace had been sleeping peacefully until he began to stir.

I leaned on the chair. "Yes."

"Did she tell you anything about what happened after her disappearance?"

"She said she took hostage with Lord Hades." I let go of the old man's chair. He looked at me in shock and concern.

" _Lord Hades?!_ "

"Yes."

He turned back to the computer. "Did she say anything about why Hades sent her here?"

"Said he was in trouble with Zeus. His lightning bolt went missing but she said Hades didn't take it. She also said something about an assignment. Persephone said she would go back once Hades contacted her. He hadn't by the time you came back. She gave me her email."

The old man turned his chair around, resting his elbows in the usual position and leaning forward.

"Can you do me a favour and email her?"

* * *

I read the response Persephone sent me six times. It was pretty clear she was upset about the old man knowing about her. She said she would come just as long as I was there. When I finished reading it for the sixth time, I forwarded it to the old man, as she asked me to do because she attached a letter in the email which she asked me not to read.

 _It's something personal,_ she wrote.

* * *

"She wants me to be here with you," I said as I ran to the door to answer it. Ace ran behind me, barking.

I opened the door, and saw Persephone there, wearing a black rain coat, even though the Gotham sunshine was pouring in. Her arms were crossed, and her face wore an expression I couldn't recognize. She didn't say anything, and came in, hanging her coat on the coat hanger. She didn't even look at me.

Persephone sat on the couch. The old man sent me a look telling me to go. I opened my mouth but then shut it closed because she sent me a pleading look.

 _Go,_ she mouthed.

So much for being a support to her during her meeting with the old man.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Persephone." Bruce Wayne leaned forward as he spoke. His cane was leaning against the side of the chair, and his mutt was sleeping on the couch next to me. "I learned about you through the Bat-computer. Apparently you were using it."

"That's right," I said, trembling, still not sure why I even came here in the first place. I hated Bruce and Wonder Woman so much, so why would I come here?

"There was no information about you after you disappeared from the other universe. How did you disappear?"

Why was he asking me when he could've asked Terry?

"I thought you would've asked Terry instead of me." My fists curled.

He leaned back. "I wanted to hear it from you instead."

I swallowed, then leaned forward. "I decided to leave." Then I told him the exact same story I told Terry. Everything.

"It's hard not to see why you would leave with how your parents back at home had treated you." He leaned forward again, and for some reason it seemed like he understood me. There was a sadness in his eyes, and it almost looked as though he experienced the exact same thing I did, but at the same time didn't.

"I want to ask you something: How did Hades treat you?" He seemed interested.

I wrinkled my nose in annoyance.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Your mother and I fought against him before. He treated your grandmother badly, he treated her soldiers badly, and Diana said he claimed she was his daughter. There's no way I would ever believe that."

I relaxed myself then looked back at the old man. "He treated me like a granddaughter. He even kissed me before I left. I remember he'd wake me up by telling me he loved me."

Dad looked surprised for a moment, and curious.

Wait. Did I just call him _Dad?! The man I hated of all people?!_

Finally he stood up and began walking, relying on his cane.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk later. You can stay in the room you did when you first came."

He was telling me to go to sleep even though it was two-thirty in the afternoon?

Well, I kind of was tired. I walked up the crazy grand staircase and went into my bedroom. I shut the door and tore off my clothes, except for my underwear, then climbed into the bed and slept. I fell asleep the moment I hit the bed.

* * *

While I was sleeping, I had a dream about Hades and Dad. In the dream, Dad was walking in the middle of Tartarus, and his clothes were melting off, only to reveal him wearing the Bat-suit underneath. At the end of Tartarus, Hades was sitting on a throne, and he was beckoning him forward, saying it had been a while. Just when Dad was about to talk to Hades, I woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome to Metropolis, Persephone," Dad said. "Your mother's here, and I told her everything. She wants to meet you."

I helped Dad out of the car and he leaned onto both me and the cane. In front of us was Justice League Headquarters, which was a lot bigger than I thought it was. It was at least fifty feet, and all of it was white. I could see a few windows at the top. I could tell there were people in it, but I couldn't tell who was.

"Where is she?" I asked, taking Dad with me to the front.

"She'll be at the top."

* * *

We took the elevator up because Dad couldn't walk up there. When we got to the top, and the doors opened, I could see a woman with a red cape standing at the window, gazing down at the city below her. We both walked out together, and Dad nudged me to go forward.

Very slowly, I walked toward the woman. When I was very close behind her, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?"

She turned around to look at me. She looked almost exactly like me, except she didn't have white skin or the same kind of blue eyes I did.

"Yes?"


End file.
